


You're Gorgeous

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy is stoned, Asexual Andy, F/F, Goofiness, Non-Binary Andy, Nonsense, Other, Silly, Smutty, gets kinda sexy, gray-asexual Andy, sensual, sex positive asexual Andy, they/them pronouns for Andy, this has more notes than fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Fuck. Just. Gorgeous.Sorry not Sorry. Ya'll I had to do it.Gets smutty.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	You're Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iimzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimzadi/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts).



> I'm dying.  
> I'm literally dying  
> Dying in the skype chat.  
> I have tears on my face  
> everyone's so pretty and gorgeous and have pretty voices and I'm fucking so fucking high oh my god.  
> I can't fucking think. oh my god.  
> I don't remember what people's usernames are so I can't gift this to everyone I want to.  
> So this is for DIA. AND JESS. AND HEATHER AND SAMANTHA. AND MICHELLE. AND MONGOOSE. AND CURLY AND IIMY AND I JUST GOT DROPPED FROM THE CHAT BECAUSE MY WIFI SUCKS AND LESBIANS.

"Miranda?"

Miranda looked up to see her partner standing slumped lazily against the doorway.

"Yes, darling."

"You're. Gorgeous."

Miranda smiled, and turned towards them. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful." Andy grinned at her, smile loose and large, sauntering forward with a swagger of pain-free hips.

"And what are you going to do about that?" She started reaching up to take her glasses off, but Andy's hands stilled her.

"Nuh-uh. Those stay on. You badass, sexy, gorgeous thing."

"I'm married, you know?" Miranda teased, running her hands up Andy's thighs.

"Oh goody, I love a sweet married lady to kiss at night."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Can I show a sweet married lady some love?"

Miranda caught their hands from drifting lower. "Just me, or you too? Or are you too high to understand that?"

"Mmmm." Andy grinned again, giggling. "I'm very high. and I understand. I got high to help it feel better for me, and cause I was hurting."

"Darling. Can you make sure I know exactly what our limits are today?"

"Nothing inside, but I wouldn't mind a good rub off. How about I do that against your thigh, and then eat you out? Right here. Right now. Make you feel good, you gorgeous woman."

They settled over Miranda's lap, one leg between and one leg on the outside, pressing close with their knee and making Miranda gasp.

"I'll make you feel good, my dear."

Miranda guided their hips, pressing upwards with her thigh, and smiling at the tumbling groans that slipped past Andy's lips.

"Gorgeous, beautiful- ah!" Andy rested their forehead against Miranda's shoulder, laughing and moaning as Miranda helped them slide against her thigh.

"You really are a sweet pothead, my sweet Andy," Miranda laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Andy's head.

"Fu-" they gasped. "fuck I love you. Feels good. Gonna use my tongue on you, gonna fuck you on my tongue and make you feel like the Queen you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Iimy's reading lady and her dragons again and she wants it finished.  
> people are making up endings in. MAC have sex.
> 
> it's kinda quiet at the moment maybe I can actually get this finished  
> nopee nope I am so high.  
> apparently Punky looks like Cruella Deville
> 
> lots of people have glasses
> 
> and now we're talking about other stuff, about alcohol and cannabis.  
> and now we're talking about assholes.
> 
> also: *sex-positive ace means that they do not feel sexual attraction but are not averse to having sex if it's something their partner is interested. sometimes they can enjoy the endorphins of it, even if they aren't "sexually aroused"  
> hope i did a good job explaining that while high and listening to people talk about little cafes and little old ladies.
> 
> and now we're all laughing about a story from XV.  
> and Samantha just told one too.  
> and now Jess.
> 
> *Gray-asexual - experiencing some sexual attraction in some way, at discretion of the person using the term. 
> 
> This. This is not. Not at all what. What I was planning on writing.  
> I am so sorry. But also not sorry.  
> Written while high during Mirandy chat.


End file.
